


Late Night Drag Race/How Michael met Lindsay

by TheNinjaSlayer



Series: How They Met, the Fake AH Crew and their Lovers [1]
Category: Fake AH Crew AU - Fandom, Fake AH crew - Fandom
Genre: F/M, How They Met, Late Night Drives, drag racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNinjaSlayer/pseuds/TheNinjaSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spontaneous drag race/dick measuring contest is a sure fire way to get Fake AH! Michael or Lindsay to fall in love with you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Drag Race/How Michael met Lindsay

Michael and Lindsay first met one night when Michael was driving back to Los Santos after an out of town job with Gavin sleeping in the back seat. It was the middle of the night, the road was empty and Michael felt so relaxed cruising down the road with the light from the street lamps steadily phasing in and out of the car windows. As he slowed down at a traffic light, there was one other car waiting at the red light. Michael looked over to the car on his right and saw a shadowy figure sitting in the gorgeous, red Grotti Stinger. The figure caught his glance and looked back at him, Michael turned his stare back at the lights. Until he heard the Stinger’s engine being revved,  
“Son of a bitch, thinks he’s got horsepower? “Michael muttered as he responded with an echoed engine rev.  
The roaring sound of the engines continued to get louder as they both looked at each other out of the corner of their eye and waited for the light to turn green.  
The harrowing sound of the engines got so loud, Gavin wakes up enough to ask Michael what was going on, but before he had the chance to sit up, the traffic light gave them their signal to go. Michael’s foot flew off the brake and the car launched straight ahead like an arrow as Gavin collapsed back into the seat and began screaming,  
“MI-COOL, WOT ARE YOU DOING?!”  
“Showing this guy who’s boss!” He yelled back with a cackle  
As the two cars flew down the road, Michael would try to catch glances of the person in the driver seat between the flashing street lamps. He was able to catch brilliant, red hair, then a profile, then a mischievous grin that seemed to grow with every passing light. Michael was distracted by his opponent for a moment too long as his eyes only snapped back onto the road when Gavin shrieked, “WATCH OUT!”  
In the emptiness of the road, Michael almost didn't realize that he took up the other half of the road the semi-truck was barreling down. He hit the brakes twisted the wheel as expertly as he could and spun off the road and into the sturdy sand. As the car came to a pause and the boys caught their breath, both amazed at how gravity managed to keep the car’s tires planted on the ground. Michael saw the headlights of the Stinger speed off into the distance. He felt oddly disappointed,  
“WOT WERE YOU DOING?!” Gavin screamed, still not recovering gracefully from his wake up call,  
“I was just having a little race! What's your deal?! WE DRIVE LIKE THAT ALL THE TIME!”  
“Yeah, but not in the middle of the night when we’re taking turns sleeping!”  
“Shut up, we’re both alive, you pussy!” Michael laughed as his adrenaline waned  
Among the shouting in the car, neither of the AH members heard the far off sound of tires screeching aggressively against the tarmac. Their arguing sloped off as light spilled in through the windows and continued to get more intense,  
“Shit, is that the cops?” Michael asked as he squinted and peered into the light  
The car approached them slowly as it crawled along the gravelly sand, and the door popped open. Michael’s eyes widened as a boot emerged from the car. Followed by the hem of a skirt and a hand escorting the rest of a young, lovely woman out of the car as it held the top of the door. The glaring whiteness of Michael’s headlights illuminated her like a spot light. Everything about her seemed so intense, her confident stance, her vibrant hair, the blueness of her eyes, and the cockiness smeared on her face,  
“Looks like I won! Any one still alive in there?”  
Michael snapped out of his trance as he flung his door open and started slinging slurs at her. Gavin collapsed back into his seat as he listened to the muffled shit talking from outside the car,  
“Jesus Christ, he’s gonna have to wear this one down…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end of my first piece of work here :) I'm gonna try and write stories like this for the main six of the AH crew, so stay tuned if you're interested ^^ This one's probably going to be pretty short compared to the others though.


End file.
